Under the Cherry Blossoms
by trini in an asylum
Summary: Inuyasha has once again managed to anger Kagome, will he ever learn? summary is horrible, I know. very first fic, Please R&R oneshot


UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS

I do not own Inuyasha or its cast and crew, I simply write about them and wonder what life would be like if I did.

The sun was shining on feudal Japan. It was April and spring had finally come. The air was clean and crisp, birds of all sorts sang a beautiful harmony, and all was peaceful.

_CRASH_

Well, was peaceful.

"INUYASHA!" roared a certain female voice.

Shippo starred at Miroku with a look that seemed to ask what a certain hanyou had done now.

The monk, for his part, starred back with the usual "who knows" look.

"Looks like another peaceful morning ruined" sighed Sango as she walked past the two while carrying herbs for Kaede.

Suddenly a violent wind whipped which looked suspiciously silver and red, but was gone before the three could be sure.

Not even before they could blink a very flustered Kagome came running up to them. "Where'd he go, I'll SIT him to death this time!"

Now their suspicions had been confirmed, it was everyone's favorite thick-headed hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha do now?" asked Shippo quizzically.

Seeing his aborable face, Kagome could not stay angry. "Well Shippo, he broke my favorite hair comb made of wood and etched with my name in gold, painted with white lilies that my mother bought for me as a birthday present when I turned 14."

Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to kill a certain hanyou, bye" chirped Kagome in a sweet, yet cynical voice that caused everyone to cringe. She then ran off in the general direction Inuyasha had gone in.

"Do you think he'll survive?" asked Miroku.

"Maybe," answered Sango, "but I better get these to Kaede, something tells me Inuyasha might need them." And off Sango went carrying the basket of healing herbs to Kaede's hut.

Miroku could not help but stare at the figure of Sango receeding back into Kaede's hut.

"Miroku, Miroku, MIROKU!!" yelled Shippo, "you're drooling again."

Miroku, looking dumbfounded, wiped his lowere lip, turned his attention to Shippo, and said "You are young Shippo, one day when you find love, you will understand."

Shippo simply sighed at the monk.

Inuyasha kept running while mutering to himself, "oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

He jumped into the trees and slowly turned around to see if Kagome was following him.

When he saw she wasn't he sighed in relief and jumped up to the top of the tree he was on.

How was I supposed to the comb would break so easily, I mean it was from the future, it should be industructable, like that huge yellow bag she has. Speaking of which, can that thing hold anything else, I mean every time I see it I think it can't hold anything else and every time I'm proven wrong. I wonder if there is some spell on it to make it hold anything she wants in it. If she doesn't kill me I'll ask her.

Inuyasha began thinking of ways to apologizing to Kagome for her comb.

At first he thought of maybe going directly to her and apologizing, but then thought better of it because he knew he would be SAT if he went straight to her. He then thought of using Miroku or Sango to apologize for him, but they wouldn't do it.

After some time, Inuyasha thought of making her a new one. He began looking for the sacred tree so he could take a branch and whittle Kagome a new comb.

When he found it, he took piece of the branch that was about the width of the comb. He then retreated back into the forest, and with his sharp claws began the work.

Kagome dove into the forest in a fit of rage to go find Inuyasha. _How could he, how could he break my favorite comb, I'll kill him for sure. When I find him I'll make him regret the second he laid eyes on that comb._

"Inuyasha, where are you?" yelled Kagome. "When I find you, you'll regret laying eyes on that comb!.

With her mind being so focused on maiming Inuyasha, she completely missed where was going and ended up being lost.

Everywhere she looked was just forest. _It's hard to believe that none of this exists in my time._

Kagome kept walking and found herself in a small clearing. She sat on a large rock and decided she would take a breather, then try to return to the village.

Behind her, a grunt startled Kagome. She slowly turned around to come face to face, well face to tusk, of a large boar demon. Kagome screamed and took off to the other side of the clearing.

She reached behind her for her arrows, only to remember that she never took them. _Oh crap_ she thought.

The boar began charging toward her. She shut her eyes and yelled into the air, "This is all your fault Inuyasha!"

Suddenly a male voice reached her ears. It asked nonchalantly "What is?"

Kagome slowly creaked open one eye to see a transformed testuiga (I probably didn't spell that right) and a figure dressed in all red standing before her, protecting her from the boar's attacks.

"Inuyasha," she exclaimed.

The boar jumped back and in a maniacle voiced chuckled and asked "do you think a pitiful hanyou like yourself can defeat me, Gogetsuke, the legendary demon who slaughters whole villages in a matter of minutes?"

"Hmm legendary huh?" said Inuyasha. "You look like a third rate demon who couldn't stand up to a cold."

"WHAT?!" choked the boar in outrage. "How dare a lowly half-breed like yourself speak to me in such a way. I will kill you where you stand boy."

With that trademark cocky grin of his, Inuyasha replied "Let's see you try"

Immediately, the demon began charging Inuyasha with an attack that seemed blindingly fast, the aura around him began glowing purple.

"Kagome hide among the large trees behind us", she responded to by nodding.

When the attack came toward him, Inuyasha leapt up and above the boar. He then came crashing down on the skull of the boar with testuiga. The boar looked up and caught testsuiga in its teeth. He threw Inuyasha back into a tree with one swing of his mouth.

"did you really think such an attack would defeat me?" chuckled the demon.

Inuyasha slowly got up and prepared for the next attack with his sword raised in front of him.

The boar once again began charging toward Inuyasha.

"WINDSCAR!!" yelled Inuyasha.

The boar yelled in pain then disintegrated under the intense attack.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a smile that melted her heart. No matter how mad she was at him, that smile always seemed to make her forgive him. She walked over to him and hit on the head for getting her lost.

Holding his head in pain, Inuyasha beckoned her to follow him, she eyed at him quizzically, however, she followed him.

When they reached an open plain, Inuyasha stopped. It was evening, and the sun was setting. From out of his haori, he pulled out the comb that he had been working on. It was finle carved and painted with dyes from plants he found in the forest. On one side was a picture of a cherry blossom tree swaying in the wind. On the other was a picture of all their friends' heads. It also had Kagome's name written across it in red letters instead of gold.

Kagome's eyes began filling with tears and she threw herself onto Inuyasha, while he wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled his scent, a mixture of dew, forest and an almost intangible musky scent that was uniquely him. He in turn took in every drop of her scent, one that could only be described by him as heaven.

She raised her head to his ear and whispered "Thank you" into it.

She knew he couldn't say the three words she longed to hear yet, but at least she knew he really cared about her and her feelings.

The cherry petals from the nearby trees began falling in the breeze.

Cherry blossom petals swirled around them, and the newly risen full moon framed the couple as they lovingly were locked in each other's embrace.

The next day:

"SIT boy!"

"Woman, what the hell was that for!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome simply smiled and walked away while thinking of her old comb, leaving Inuyasha clueless.

Well that's the end of my very first fanfic. How was it, please review and let me know if it's any good. I might write another if I get good reviews.

Sincerely,

Trini in an asylum


End file.
